Real Friends
by vampsrock94
Summary: What if Clair had had one boyfriend before Shane and he was abusive to? What if she went to the same college and the same things have happened as in the real books but most if involving the other boyfriend. Clair is scared, and looking for friends. Rate T
1. Chapter 1

**_I do not own any of the books. And if you like cussing then sorry some cussing but not the full words. I don't know if I should finich this story of not. It's up to all of you if I should finish it well I really have not started if in the first place._**

Chapter 1

Today was the day I was graduating two years early from high school, I had worked so hard for this. All through school I had been years ahead of my other class mates, always made fun of and called names. This would be the last day of school for me at school, I would be graduating in the middle of the year. My boyfriend Chris was a senior and he was going to be there with me when I was going off. Mom and dad were going to send me off to college next, and he was coming with me, he was going to try to get into college early. Mom and dad could not believe that I was going to be out of school and living on my own for the most part.

I pulled on a light colored long sleeved shirt, and pants I knew it was going to be a hot day, but I had to. I looked in the mirror and like always I had to put on some make-up mom and dad still did not know I wore make-up. I had to put it on to cover the bruises that covered my face. He always told me that he loved me and that he would always be there for me no matter what. He was the only one that ever showed and interest in me at all.

I pulled out my running shoes they were my favorites and the only thing that I had been able to afford when I had run away from home one time with Chris. I had come back a day later with out him and told mom and dad I was over at my best friend's house, Kassy's. He had come back and told me how he did not like that much, that was the third time he had beaten me up to the point I was knocked out. I woke up the next day in bed with bed clothed on and no one home. I walked down stairs and found a note saying that Chris had told them I was feeling sick.

I went over and picked up my backpack and pulled it over my shoulder with a wince, it was lighter then normal I had already turned in my school text books. I pulled open the bedroom boor and walked out into the hall where I found my mom almost dropping an arm full of towels. I set the backpack down on the ground and helped her.

"Mom, you should have taken up less then this," I said laughing. I took half of the load and put them where the went in the closet.

"I know. I know. I only went every thing done for later on tonight to go and see our baby girl graduate." she said and gave me a tight hug. "There is toast on the counter in the kitchen and I will make eggs."

"Okay, thank you, Mom." I said and I walked down the stairs dad was already at work so he could get off early. I picked up some toast I was not that hungry.

"Do you want eggs, Dear?" mom asked, walking into the room. I jumped and turned around to look at her.

"No thank you, Mom." I said and we sat there quietly for a few minutes.

"You need to go to school now. When will Chris be here? He is such a nice boy, don't you think, Clair?" mom said with a smile, I shivered.

"In, um. . . now!" I said and told her goodbye and walked out the front door. I walked through the grass and accost the side walk. When I got to the car I pulled open the car door and sat in the passenger's side.

"What took you so long?" he said I could tell this was going to be a bad day. He was already in a bad mood.

"I was helping mom with the towels, and I had breakfast." I said in a numb voice. I knew what he thought, he was so sure that I was cheating on him. He was the first boyfriend I have ever had, and the only so far and I wanted out of it, I was tired of being afraid all the time and I only wanted to cuddle on the couch with some one that really loved me. I wanted someone to sit there and tell me that they loved me and would never leave me, and someone that would not hurt me. All I wanted was some one to be nice to me, but Chris was telling me all the time that he loved me and would never leave me, he told me that I was his first and only love.

He started the car and pulled away from the house we did not really have a drive way. I was looking out of the window and I knew not to look him in the eyes or even look at him. Any thing could set him off and I was afraid of that. He was on edge right now, for the point that I was in the house with me mom a little to long for his liking.

"Today's the day. Can't wait to bad your mom and dad will not let you live off the school grounds with me." he said looking at me with puppie eyes, I knew that he was trying to get me to live with him in the apartment that he was going to look for when we got to the college. I was telling him that mom and dad would not let me live with him. I did not know what school I was going to be at right now but mom and dad wanted me to go to a school in Texas the town was called Morganville it was close to home and a small school, TPU was what it was called here.

"Yeah." I said as we pulled into the high school parking lot. I did not want to talk to him in this mood. I knew what would happen. He was the most abusive now then ever, then he was in this kind of mood.

"What's the matter with you, you little freak?" he said and I sat my hand on the handle ready to swing the door open if he went for a hit. And as I thought he did he went for a hit accost the face, he grazed my face I could feel the wind of the hit, but not the real thing. I moved out of the way just in time to miss the hit that would have hurt.

I swung open the car door and hopped out of the car. I knew he would not do anything in front of everyone, he was smarter then that, and with all the police around our school with all the skippers you would think that people would like to have free education. I walked up to the school doors with out looking back at him even though he was calling my name. I walked into the girl's bathroom hoping that he would not follow me in there, like he had done before and he was not to nice with that. I ran into a stall and hid in there I knew that the bad days were bad and he would come right into the girl's bathroom, and look for me no matter what.

I heard the bathroom door open and close. I pulled my feet up on the toilet so he would not see my feet under the door, I only wanted to be alone for a few minuter, to think. I heard someone checking the stalls to see if they were open mine was on the far end, and locked. Someone checked on mine I stiffened, the stall door was kicked in I screeched.

"Get out here you little, B****." he said, pulling me out by my hair as the tarty bell rang and I screamed at the same time, no one would hear me over that and I knew it, so did he.

I tried to get out of the hold he had a good grip on my hair. "Why are you doing this?" he asked me I looked him in the eyes. Why was he asking me this when he was the one doing stuff to me.

"What am I doing?" I said looking at him and I thought of another thing that could either work if not and I could get into more trouble then I was in already. "please, please, just let me go. I was not trying to do anything I swear. Please."

"Okay," he said and through me to the wall. I hit the wall back first then head and blacked out for a minute. "Oh, I am so sorry, Babe, here lets get you to class." I tried to shy away from him but he pulled me up to my feet.

"Please, don't hurt me again. Please." I said, my head starting to killing me, I was holding back tears. I could not hold them back anymore, I was starting to cry, he pulled me into a hug. I pulled away and went to the sink to calm down, and try to put on some makeup.

"Hay, Baby, I did not mean to hurt you." he said, walking up to me and wrapping his arms around me. I tried to pull away from him, he only tightened his grip on me. It was starting to hurt and he was not loosening up on me. "You know I would never hurt you, Baby."

I seen the glint in his eyes that said he was about to do something. I gave one hard turn and kicked him in the shin at the same time. He bent over to tend to his hurting shin, I grabbed me bad and I turned and took a run for it right out of there. He came after me with a look that could kill on his face, it was so cold that I was thinking given the chance he would kill me.

The principle came walking down the hall. She looked at my face and at Chris, "Boy, you get to class. Now. You come with me, Clair."

Chris walked up to me and kissed my cheek and whispered into me ear, "I will be waiting for you after class today at the car. Be there, please. I love you." then he walked away down the hall to his first period class.

"Clair, you are one of the best students here, and I see that you and Chris are good together but he seems kind of controlling you should get out of that now." she said looking worried and kind of tired with old thoughts. "I had some boyfriend problems back in the day and I was put into the hospital once I was beaten up so bad."

I looked at the ground not wanting to look at her in the eyes. She was still talking to me and I was zoning out. My mom and dad liked Chris, I was afraid of him.

"Clair, are you listening to me, honey, you need to go home and pack and get out of here." she said, with a tired look on her face. "I will tell your mom and dad that I signed you out of classes early and told you to come later for the graduation, but be careful."

"Thank you, but I need—" she cut me off.

"Go home, Clair, pack and get ready." she protested, smiling at me.

I let out a breath and she reached into her pocket and pulled out a hall pass turned it over so she could write on the back. I looked at the note after she handed me, _I excuse Clair Denvers from class, Chelly Clocks._

I said a thinks and I walked out the door with me backpack slung over me shoulder. I had a killer of a headache on the was and was thing about taking a Tylenol and sleep it off then pack.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry I just noticed the problem with the chapters.**

Chapter 2

I took my backpack off of my shoulder to get my house keys out of the front pouch of it. I did not think anyone was home there was not a car in front of the house. The sun was beating down harder or that was only the point that all the lights were killing my eyes, the head ace was only getting worst. I was shielding my eyes so I would not feel like they were going to fall out of my head at any moment. The keys fell out of my hand I bent to get them off of the mat that said _welcome, _and straitened up off the ground. As I was putting the house key into the lock mom opened the door with a concerned look on her face scaring me, I jumped back almost a foot.

"Claire, hon, what are you doing home so early?" I looked at my watch and it was a quarter to ten, I gasped.

"Um, Mrs. Clock sent me home early. She wants me to pack to leave for college. She wanted me to have some time away from Chris for a few hours. Just at home by myself, before I had to leave," I said looking at the carpet and back at her. "and my head is killing me. . .I-I hit my head. . . on my locker shelf." I stuttered out thinking she would catch me on the lie right off the bat, but I was so used to making excuses that it did not even faze me really. The problem was that I had not thought of an excuse to make in the first place.

"Okay, well your dad and I would like you to go to the Morganville college, we made our choice you will be leaving tomorrow. We will take you up there as a family." she said, walking up to me.

"So, I have got all the other ones, you know, Stanford, OSU, and places like that and you are sending me to the worst of all. Hell the crappiest." I spat, I was getting grumpy, but I spat it in her face I was tired of being treated like the little kid in the house I was sixteen almost seventeen, and I hated it. I was always the one to get told nicely to go to me room, or to leave the room if the bills were getting talked about. Or even if my mother was on the phone I was told I was being to loud and to go upstairs to me room to finish studying. I was always the smart one and that made me the baby that followed her mommy and daddy's orders all the time, no matter what.

"Claire, you are gro—" mom started but I cut her off.

"What I am grounded? Then why are you sending me off to college?I still have a year and a half left." I said with a laugh, and looked her in the eyes. If I wanted to I could go back to school and finish the time there. "Aren't I too old to be grounded? I mean come on you are sending me off to college for heaven's sake."

"No more smart comments, young lady," she said, "I am your mother and you need to listen to me or you will get hurt."

"Too late for that, Mother." I said, and stormed up the stairs to my room. Mom and dad could never see that I would come home limping some times. Or that some times I would not use a hand if it was hurt, and a few times I would come home with a bruise on my face, because I had forgotten to put on some makeup. They only seen the nice happy boy from up the street with the nurse for a mother and a lawyer for a father. And top of that an only child with parents that did not pay enough attention to the point that he was terrible.

When I got up to my room I closed the curtains. I pulled of my pants and put on some sleeping boxers I refused to leave the house in boxers, or even shorts. I set my alarm clock to two in the after noon thinking that that would be okay on time, and finally went to sleep, cuddled in the nice warmth of my bed the only safe place I knew. It took forever it felt like to fall to sleep, it was day out side and my mother could not fall to sleep in the day either, but soon I was asleep.

There was a loud banging on the door, I sat up. I was not going to get up and get that the person was annoying me. I shifted my pillows I had one on top of my head and one under it, so I could cover up the noise, by stiffing it. I fell back to sleep like that covering my head and blocking out the sound from the all to rude person outside of the room, with my luck it would be dad in a bad mood. Then, out of nowhere I felt a hand on my lower back and panicked, I hated being touched anywhere it felt wrong, it scared me out of my mind. I turned and sent a punch at the person, where I hoped was the nose of the person. My fist conceded with flesh and I heard a crunching that told me that it was the nose and swearing. I opened my eyes and looked at a very angry Chris.

I jumped off the bad and ran for my clothes on the floor, I had no pants only boxers. I pulled up my pants, Chris had tried to do stuff with me, but I had told him no. I was not going to do that with him that is all he wanted really from me was sex. I would not even fall to sleep in the same room for fear that he would try to do things with me while I was asleep.

"What are you doing in my room?" I got out as I was trying to get my breathing back to a normal rhythm.

"Well for starters I told you to meat me by the car after school." he started, in a cold tome that sent shivers down my spine and not in a good way. "and I was not done with you earlier, you little freak, I was far from done."

He stood up and walked over to me and nicely rested his hand on my shoulder. From nicely resting it on me he shoved me back into my CD case and I heard what was left of my CD's that I was not going to take with me fall to the floor and brake. I felt wet stuff drip down my face and into my eyes. How was I going to hide this from mom and dad this was blood and bad.

He started to kick me in the side and in the stomach. I curled up in a little ball to keep myself more hurt and pain. I was starting to cry and that normally only made him madder. He picked me up off the flood and throw my to the floor my my bed. He was doing all this in silence not talking just doing what ever he wanted. I tried to crawl away from him that is when he pulled out a bat from his backpack and hit me on the back of the head.

I was starting to come around slowly, I kicked out. I was on my bed and he was pulling off all the clothes I had on. Was he going to rape me? I fought harder and finally kicked him square in the face, knocking him out cold. I was so tired and warn out that I wanted to claps on the bed and pass out but I knew that I need to get cleaned up so mom and dad would not see me all beaten up.

I stood up and walked over to my dresser and pulled out a new pair of clothes. I went to the bathroom with my bathrobe on Chris had pulled off everything even my long sleeved shirt. I started the shower and looked in the mirror to see a girl only sixteen look to tired for her age. She had a cut up in her hair line that was still bleeding, and bruises all over her face and arms, and even legs. I let my hair out of the loose pony tail that I had thrown it up in.

I got into the shower and let the hot water run down my body in hot waves. I let it clean the blood off of my face and hands. When I felt clean I stepped out of the shower. I wrapped a towel around myself and went to the mirror to clean out the cut in my hair line, it looked like it could use stitches, but it would be fine the scare was in my hair no one would see it when it was healed all the way. After that I pulled on my jeans and looked at the newly forming bruises on my sides and stomach they were going to hurt.

When I was done I put on some coverup, one to give my face some color, and two, to hide all the new thing starting to show. There was a knock on the door I jumped almost a foot in the air and looked at it.

"Claire, open the door I need to use the bathroom, when you are done." my dad said in his booming voice. "and we are leaving in a hour, so hurry up."

"Dad, am almost done. One more minute please." I said to keep him from opening the door and coming in when I was not ready to walk out and meet the world just yet.

Finally, I opened the bathroom door and walked out with a nod his was, he smiled, " I am so proud of you, Claire, keep your eye on the prize. Are you feeling okay? You look kind of pale."

"No, I am find," I said a little to fast and he looked at me with a look that tole me he did not believe me. When we went our separate ways in the hall I walked up to my room where Chris was just starting to wake up and look around the room in confusion. "Get out of my room, I will see you later."

"Hay, Hay, baby, what did I do?" he stopped and asked, oh great now he was in a good mood and I was in a bad mood. I was not in the mood for his games so I only gave him a death glare and he finally got the picture to leave.

"I want you out of here now please." I said in a dangerously calm voice, he looked scared out of his mind and got right up and walked out of the house with out a word or looking back at me once to see if I had changed my mind.

I walked over to my CD case and all the broken CDs and started to clean up the mess all over the ground. I seen a few blood drops on the ground and started to scrub them out of the carpet. They were still kind of wet so they came up easily with out any trouble.

After about half an hour the room was as clean as it was before. Mom walked back into the room with a look that said the was sorry. "I am so sorry about the fight we had, baby, I know you want to go to a better place then TPU, but your dad and I want to keep an eye on you."

"It's okay I understand, and I am sorry about the fight too." I apologized even though the fight I could barley remember I had hit my head so much today. "I had. . . well still have a headache and I was in a bad mood."

She came up and gave me a hug. Then told me I needed to finish packing my stuff. She left the room so I could do that.


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own anything but the plot of the story.**

**_Well I know this is kind of a slow chapter. Okay, well, I hope you like it._**

Chapter 3

As we walked up to the front of the school I seen Chris again walking up with his dad and mom, smiling happily about it. He smiled at me and walked over to put an arm around my waist, I tried to move out of it but he only pulled me to him with more force. Mom and dad said hi to his parents and they shook hands and talked for a little bit. I wanted to go in there and get out as fast as we had to, I wanted to get it done with and go back to bed at home, and make my head feel much better after a full night's sleep; just to leave tomorrow morning.

Chris tried to kiss me but I turned away, so he could not, because there were other people around he only stayed there with me and nothing more then that, he did not try to hit me or push me down. I was stiff and thence my body language was scared and afraid, but he passed it off as nerves of the day and what was going on. He did not know me that well, I was not nervous about talking to teachers at all that, I was fine with that this was only me getting put into a harder school again, not the first time, I have done it a few times before and this was nothing new for me. I loved this time because it meant that in one part that I was kind of smarter then the others that were doing there freshmen year again. Finally I had enough of the "play meet" that mom and dad always tried to set up for us, I hated it. They had done it since the first time I talked about how sweet he was, _was_ key word here.

"Mom, Dad, are we going in there yet, or not at all?" I asked losing patience with them, they looked up at me in surprise and mom nodded. They knew something was wrong in between the two of us, Chris and I, so they did not push us together.

I finally got out of Chris's arms and walked into the school for the last time. I wanted to do it by myself the walking in part and not with a arm wrapped around my shoulders, to hold me back by. This was going to be my new start and I was going to try to get away from him. I wanted out of this relationship now, I only had to keep what college I was going to go to away from him, and that would be my home free thing without him.

"Hello, Claire, and Chris, are you both here to get your diplomas?" the receptionist said, with a smile. She was a heavy set woman with thick glasses, but she was the nicest person I knew, she was almost like the grandmother I never had. Both of my grandparents on both sides of the family had died before I was born.

"Yes, Ma'am," Chris said in a overly sweet tone that made me wand to be sick that is the same tone he used with my parents when he wanted to see me at night. Mom and dad walked in just then with Mary, and Phil, Chris's parents, on their heels holding hands smiling brightly. I looked up at them as they entered the room.

"I will be right back in a minute hang on." the receptionist said and walked back into the back room that was also the counseling room too, and the place they keep all the important paperwork. She returned with a stack of papers. She looked at mom and dad and Chris's parents, she handed them both stacks of papers to sign and all that fun stuff.

Mrs. Clock walked into the room now looking at Chris and I, with pity in her eyes looking at me. She walked up to me and gave me a hug and whispered into my ear, "I am so proud of you, I hope you find someone better then him though."

She stepped back to look at me. "Look at you, Claire, you are the first that I have ever had as a student to get out of here as fast as you have. I am so happy for you."

After that she left the room to go to her office and work. Mom and dad finished and walked over to hand in the paperwork. The receptionist handed over some more papers and looked at me and said, "Claire, honey, you are all finished here. You are really out of this school, and welcome to the real world. I won't lie to you, it's not all that people chock it up to."

"Okay, thank you and it was nice knowing you." I said looking up and smiling. "I am going to miss it here. And thanks for the warning." I said with a chuckle.

"I hope you like it out there." she said to me not looking at Chris. Most of the school teacher's knew that there was something wrong with Chris.

"Yes, we are going to be fine," said Chris, pulling me to his body again I tried to get out of it but he only held on tighter.

"I will miss it." I said, almost feeling close to tears.

"Well, Claire," we heard from the other room, that was Mrs. clock. "you could stay." she said walking around the corner smiling at me.

"No, but thank you. I've already finished all my classes and the senior's classes in this little time." I said with a smile and a laugh, and pulled out of Chris's arms and gave him a look that said that was enough I was done with it. He did not get the picture, he was really stupid.

"Where are you going?" Mrs. Clock asked really wanting to know. "I would like to stop by sometime I have friends everywhere, all over Texas."

I looked at the ground not wanting to say where, but leave it to mom to say what you did not want said, "She is not happy about it, but she is going to TPU in Morganville." mom said, looking happy as can be.

The next morning mom and dad woke me up early by banging on the door. I got dressed and pulled on a coat, because I was cold I was not a morning person I might like school but I hate getting up early. I did my makeup and went down stairs in a huff, not wanting to deal with people, on top of not being a morning person, I was not a people person in the mornings either. When I got down there I was still not awake to see who was all down there in the kitchen.

"Claire, I hope you don't mind we are taking Chris up there with us today." mom said looking at me with a look that asked why I was wearing a coat. "It is going to get up in the hundreds today, I hope you are not going to wear that all the time up there."

"Mom, I thought you and dad were going to take me up there alone." I said feeling kind of sad that they were going to take him with us. I kind of wanted that time alone with my parents, the last thing I was going to be able to do with them really.

"I am sorry, Claire, my mom was called into work today, and she was going to take me. "he said looking me in the eyes. "and dad already had work today."

I grunted in response to that and walked into the dining room where there was toast made, hot and ready with butter. I nibbled on it, I did not eat that much already, normally I do not eat much. Mom did not like that much. She thought that I needed to eat more then I did.

After breakfast and dad got out of the shower we all loaded up in the car. I brought a pillow with me and set in the middle of us, Chris and I. I was going to go back to sleep after we were to the point that we were not going to stop for snacks, and he would try to move over and sit next to me on the way up there.

We stopped at a store and mom and dad offered Chris something and got me a Pepsi, that was my soft spot. Pepsi. After that we were on the road again, and I went back to sleep a few minutes after.

"Claire, baby, wake up we're here," I heard Chris say in my ear. He was being nice for the moment, then for no reason at all he slapped me on the face, as if I had been knocked out, so not that hard but enough so that I would listen to him.

I sat up and looked around to find that mom and dad were gone, I looked at Chris, "Where are mom and dad?" I asked in a panicked voice, thinking he might have done something to them while I was sleeping.

"They did not want to wake you up, so they went and got you the paperwork first; they will bring it back for you." just then there was a knock on the car window I looked up. There was a goth girl standing there looking worried at me.

I pulled open the car door, "Are you lost, umm, the high school it up the road a bit. I could walk you there I am heading to Common Grounds for work."

I tried to get out of the car to talk to the girl that thought I was lost, but Chris kept a hold on my pants pocket holding me back I felt a flash of fear run through my body, and then anger. I looked up at her and tried to send her a silent message with a look.

"N-no, I-I am fine." I tried to say but it came out in a stutter instead. I said it again to her and she nodded.

"Well if you want any help, then I work just up the street at the coffee shop, called Common Grounds." she said sending a suspicious look Chris's way, he smiled at her in the charming way that he did with people that he was trying to make like him. The goth girl looked back at me then walked away into the hot Texas day, in a long black coat that went to her feet;swaying with the movement of her walk.

I looked back at him with a look that said that I could take care of my self and he could take his hands off of me, now. He wound his arms both around my waist, I was looking forward to having guards walking all night in the dorms, to keep out all the guys from the girl's dorms. I gasped in as he did that he had touched one of the bruises that he had made the day before. The Guards, that would keep him out of my room hopefully for the nights, and I would mot have to wait and make sure that there was not a replay of last time, with him almost raping me. Finally mom and dad came walking back from the building that was the main building that looked like it had most of the classes in it.

When they got into the car mom handed me a pad of paper and told me to sign all that said _student_ on it. As I was flipping through the pages and on the top of one of the pages it said in big bold words _curfew_ _is_: _eight PM sharp, and you have to be back at the college by that time, _that was early. I did all that mom told me to do, it was a thick packet almost thirty pages long. When I was done I handed them back up to her, as Chris got out of the car to go his paperwork in the building.

_**I hope you liked it. Please review!**_


	4. Chapter 4

**This chapter kind of follows the really story, in a few places, and not in others. Hope you like the chapter.**

Chapter 4

I was up in my room and dozing on the bed slightly. Mom and dad had left about two hours ago, around six in the after noon. Chris had to go find the apartment complex that he was going to be living in. I picked up the new textbook and opened it to the first page of the book to start the reading that I did on all the textbooks that came my way. That night was quite and Chris stayed away from my room all night, I went to sleep two hours later because I would have to get up early in the morning.

_*One week later* _

Well the last week went by smoothly but now there is a girl named Monica that has started picking on me only because I told some frat boys, more or less, that Monica did not know her history much. But Monica is not half as bad as Chris can get, now as we speak, I am in the Landry room Chris thinks it is funny to come through my dorm room's window and make stuff hard on me.

I am going off to take a shower, after checking my room for Chris to make sure that he is not in there yet and I find it empty. I grab the last clean pair of clothes that I have and walk down the hall to the shower room. The water is hot as it runs down my body, all my bruises from the last time that Chris and I were alone were almost healed all the way now. When I was done I pulled on a towel and wrapped one around my head and the other one to dry off my body. When I was finished and dressed I got up and walk to the door and leave.

I ran back down the hall to find my bedroom door slightly ajar, I slowly push it open. My heart starts beating faster, I have goose bumps running up my back and my arms. When the door is all the way open, there is no one there! But the window was wide open the wind blowing through. I pulled in a deep breath and walked over to the window, and looked out.

I threw all my stuff on the floor and ran back to the laundry room. I walk over to the dryer that had all my clothes in it, they were all gone. I wanted to scream my head off this was not fair I was only sixteen and I could not even take care of myself. I walked back over to the wood chair, just an old fashioned one. I took a deep breath and calmed down well enough to think. There was no note anywhere saying where the things had gone they were just gone.

I stood up and walked over to the stairs to run down them. "Hello, Claire?"

I jumped and turned around to see Chris standing behind me. Next to him was Monica; smirking. "H-hi, Chris, Monica."

"Hi, little freak, I have a problem with you." Monica said walking up to her and shoving her lightly. Claire looked at her and took a step back.

"What are you doing with her, Chris?"I asked looking at her and taking another small step back to turn and run.

"Well. . ." he snaked his arm around Monica's waist, and kissed her on the lips. "She understands what you don't, because you think way to much and don't listen to me when you should."

I looked at him then he she walked up to him. "I was right all you are good for is nothing. A waist of space. An abusive little boy that's parents did not pay attention to." I looked at the look on his face he knew that that was all the truth. "Monica, you don't want to walk into this pile of stuff, he is abusive, I am trying to help you out here."

"No, you, Little Claire, are only jealous of what you don't have." she took a graceful step forward and slapped me across the face hard. I went reeling back and hit the center bar for the stairs, and fell down, that hurt I felt my head smack back and hit the railing hard, but stood right back up and looked at her.

"I have had that, _him."_ I was indicating the point of Chris, eying him keenly. Monica slapped me across the face hard, I did nothing, only stared at her hard. Monica went to slap the other side of my head turning to the side with the force of the slap.

"Fine, I will go and get new clothes later." I said looking at Chris. I made sure to keep a straight face. "I don't care."

"Well, that might be hard." Monica said dangling my credit card in front of my face. I went to grab it, but she stuck it into her back pocket.

"What are you doing this for?" I said looking back at Monica with a stern look, trying not to let the tears that threatened to fall show in her eyes. "What did I do to you?"

"Oh, baby, I do love you." Chris said walking up to me while lifting his hand, and garbing my shoulders, digging his hands in to my arms, that would leave a bruise. "And that's why I am going to do this." and with that he pushed me back.

I was trying to find a hand hold on the way down, but there was nothing. I let a small scream escape my mouth. I felt the flood hit my back, and I blacked out.

My head pounded, there was someone talking to me. They were trying to get me to say something. I opened my eyes, and looked at the person, she was one of the other people in this wing. My head started to hurt the minute I opened my eyes, and I squeezed them tightly shut, making the girl shake me again.

"Are you okay?" she was looking down at me. "I don't see any blood. What happened?"

"I fell."

"Here I'll get all of your books. Is anything broken?" I shook my head, nothing felt broken. "You should go to make sure that you are okay."

"Sweetie?" I heard Chris say walking down the stairs that he had just pushed me down, I started to panic, but the girl took it as something else and walked away. "What happened?" he said faking it so the girl would keep walking away.

"Get away from me." I said, trying to get up and walk away, but my leg hurt and it felt like a sprained ankle. "I am leaving and don't follow me." I said holding back tears. I could feel the blood pumping in my ears, and my heart was beating like crazy

"No, you are not." he walked up to me and he had a knife. I started fighting more, he was not letting go of my arm. He took the knife and pretended to drag the knife down my arm lightly, I did not even know that he was drawing blood.

"Please, please, stop, Chris, I-I'm sorry." There were footsteps down the hallway. I finally broke free, and ran that way as fast as I could.

It was the goth girl from the other day that offered to show me to the high school. I ran straight at her. "Please h-help me."

"What's the matter?" she said, holding me back and looking at me, she looked at my arm, and seen some blood. "were you attacked?" she said bending so she was whispering in my ear.

"Baby, it's okay." Chris said walking down the hall towards us. "she just. . . she has a mental illness, and she heard things." **(Sorry to anyone that has a mental illness, my brother does, and that's the only thing I could come up with as a good excuse)**

"Then tell me why she is all but hiding behind me to get away from you?" the girl said, pulling me farther behind her back, protecting me with her body.

"She needs to go to the clinic. Let me take her to the clinic." Chris stepped forward slipping the knife into his belt loop farther so the girl would not see it.

"Then I'll take her to the clinic," The girl said, pulling me away from Chris. "Come on, sweetie." she said, and I walked away with her happily.

"I-I-I have m-money," I said, looking at the older girl. "P-please, just don't s-send me back there."

"You can come to my house, I'll talk to my boyfriend and see if he'll let you stay. I don't know where he is, or when he'll be home, but. . ." she let the door close behind them as they left the college, "are you going to go into shock? Do you need to go to the clinic?"

"N-no clinic, t-t-they will a-ask questions," I said, shivering. He had never done anything like that to me before. I looked down at my ruined clothes, they were ripped, and the shirt had a nice knife slice running down the arm, but the cut was only on the top few layers of skin, and only about two inches long. Nothing a band-aide could not handle.

"Hay, are you sure that you are okay? You look really pale." the girl looked over at me. "I am sorry, I did not tell you my name, I am Eve, you know my parents just knew that I would end up as that one goth chick." she said with a smile. "What's your name?"

"Claire. Claire Denvers." I said, then. "I-is there a p-place t-t-that I can s-stay?"

"Okay, Claire, we have been trying to find another roommate for our house." Eve said, turning a corner. "the house is really cool, you know a mix in between the Munsters and Gone With The Wind, it's really cool." Eve seemed to be trying to talk me into staying at the house.

"C-can I stay?" I was on the verge of bursting out in tears if she said no.

"I vote yes, and Shane might too after he meets you, but the one that really counts is Micheal's, he owns the house." I gave a sigh of relief. "There is one extra room in the house and we have been trying to find someone that was not all crazy to fill that room."

"Okay," I said and she pulled into the drive way of the house.

"Okay, this is the house," she said pulling shutting off the car and pulling off the seat belt. "Didn't you have a backpack with you?"

"I d-dropped it." I told her, thinking about going back later on to day, it wasn't even twelve yet. "I'll get it later."

"Let's get into the house, and you can at least meet Shane." Eve said pushing the car door open and stepping out, just as Claire did the same. Feeling the pain in her ankle every other step she took, finally after what felt like for ever she finally got to the top of the stairs leading into the house. Eve led her into the house while yelling, "Shane, get your lazy a** up we've got another potential roommate."

**Please review**


End file.
